The White Room
by hshinnerl
Summary: What if Clara had this stop while falling through the Doctor's time stream? I don't own Doctor Who! T for minor swearing could be K


**A/N: Just an idea that popped into my head. My story Please will be updated almost everyday this week, so take a look starting tomorrow! Enjoy and review!**

Clara was falling, she was falling through the Doctor's life. She would slam down into a dangerous event and help the Doctor and his current companion out of a sticky situation. She was born to save the Doctor.

Clara was surprised when she landed in a white room. Only two people stood in the room. The man, the Doctor, had spiky brown hair, dark hazel eyes, and a long lanky body. Clara raised her eyebrows as she ran her eyes up and down him. _Damn! He was HOT!_ His companion was blonde with large brown eyes, and pink full lips. Clara expected them to turn and ask her what the hell she was doing there, but they didn't even react. She frown, and tried to talk to him, but her words caught in her throat. Instead she tried to clap her hand, but when she raised them, she couldn't see her hands.

The Doctor and the blonde held two black... thingys. Clara wasn't sure why she was here, there wasn't any danger, until four Daleks rose up by the window. Clara raced over to where the Doctor was pushing up a leaver. The blonde woman did the same on the other side of the room. Clara watched in confusion as they grabbed the black clamps and held on as a bright white light grew at the other end of the room. The four Daleks screamed as they were sucked into the light.

Clara expected the light to turn off, the Daleks had been defeated, but more and more Daleks kept whizzing past them. Clara saw Cybermen disappear along with the Daleks, and shuddered with fear. _Daleks and Cybermen, not a mix I want._ _Why am I here though?_ _The Doctor was in no danger_- Clara's thoughts were cut off by loud shout

"_INTO THE VOID! HA!" _The Doctor shouted. Clara's invisible eyes widened in horror,the Doctor had told her about the Void. Hell he had called it. The blonde woman laughed, but then a Dalek hit the lever on her side. The Doctor's face slipped from joy to pure horror.

"_Offline"_ The Daleks and Cybermen flew more slowly. The Doctor tried to get to his companion, and them Clara realized what her job was. She grabbed the Doctor's waist and kept him from falling. Clara watched in sadness as the blonde grabbed the lever, and gave the Doctor a look so full of love and need. Clara saw him return the look, but with a whole lot more desperation. The woman pushed the lever up,

"_Online and locked_" The woman, however was slipping, but Clara couldn't help her. She had to save the Doctor.

"_ROSE! HOLD ON!" _Clara looked at Rose, she was horizontal and only holding on the lever by her fingertips. "Please, hold on, just a few more seconds, my love" Clara heard him mutter under his breath. But she couldn't hold on, and Rose fell, screaming her death scream. The Doctor reached out a hand, screaming her name. Clara saw an older man appear in a flash of light, catch Rose. The blonde woman threw the Doctor a look of sorrow, before she too disappeared in a flash of light. Clara let go of the Doctor. His face was blank of all emotion, but his eyes held such a deep sadness. Clara expected herself to fall away, but she stayed, watching. The Doctor walked slowly up to the wall where his love had been only seconds ago. Clara saw him lean his forehead against the wall in despair. A hand came up to touch the wall, almost as if he could feel Rose on the other side. Then it dropped, and the Doctor turned around and began to walk out.

Clara saw him stumble, straighten, then fall to his knees, weeping. He buried his head in his hands sobbing. Clara couldn't move, she felt the now familiar sensation of falling come over her. The scene around her was dissolving, but she could hear the Doctor scream in rage and grief, his weeping the only sound. Afterall, she was gone.

**A/N: What do you think? Review to let me know! If you liked this, try Would It Stop? My other one shot. See you guys tomorrow for a new chapter of Please!**


End file.
